House of Horrors
by ObitoU.4evrYoung
Summary: Sakura thought she was finally beginning a new life, but history wants to drag her down to the ground. Haunted by a strange man that lives in her new home, she can only be curious in why he was there, and what did he want with her. Mostly sexual themes, some lemons in the future.
1. The Damnation

Darkness, which is what he lived in, day and night. Sometimes he could see out into the living though shuttered windows, people milling around happily. What was he to them, did they ever actually cared about him. They seemed not to even notice he was gone the first day he was dead. Only his comrades and his rookie team. Others paid their respects to his grave, but did they really care about the name etched into the stone. This is how he spent his long, agonizing days, pondering over what people truly thought of him, what was his importance, what did to actually gain people's attention. Each day, he felt himself crumble deeper into depression, only a shell of what he used to be. It wasn't so bad in the beginning though, he had followed his comrades' home like a lost puppy, bound to his still living eye. After stalking his friends after a short time, he started to mainly follow Rin. Yes, beautiful Rin, the girl he did not have the chance to confess to. He, at first felt content at just watching her every day, thinking of the life they could of have. Sometimes she would have guy friends over, but it always pleased him how she turned them down, giving them only a peck before leading them out. Soon, though, she began to grow, taller, even more womanly. He felt attached to her, also growing as she grew, following her as she moved out of her parents' house, into her own small apartment. He enjoyed it there, watching her nod of at the table over reports. Like usual, he watched her pack for another mission, this time he couldn't watch over her, a few weeks back, he found he could not leave the perimeter of the apartment, which was okay for him, it was not like Rin was planning on leaving anytime soon. Watching her look over her apartment, he liked to think she saw him, even though he knew she didn't. The door clicked shut, bringing a whole new life awaiting when it opened again. Exactly five days later, his comrade appeared at the window, but not his lovely Rin, it was his rival and maybe closest friend. He seemed droopier than usual, and when he started going through Rin's personal stuff, that is when the alarm bells went through his head. He watched, half there, half not, as they moved things out. He called out on her, maybe trying to connect to her spirit, but she never answered, or maybe his calls never went through. He was stuck there, in that small apartment, alone, no connection to the outside world besides the slits through a window, and a living eye that traveled beyond him. He grew angry, anger that could move things around, and make enough noise to cause the landlord to come looking for the source. His sadness dwelled in the walls, as he waits to bring someone down to his level, to witness his pain and sadness, through fear.

So, I finally have my laptop again :) this story has been on my mind for awhile (Of course after I broke my computer) and I have really wanting to share it with you. So, here is the first part, hope you enjoyed it :)

I do not own Naruto! Or I would be stinking rich!


	2. The Taste

"Kakashi-sensei! You said you would be here three hours ago!"

Sakura complained loudly, her petite fist shaking in fury. The masked-man gave her a crescent moon eye-smile,

"You should know me better Sakura-chan, and expect the expected."

The woman gritted her teeth, tired of the men in her life. Naruto was sprawled on her bed, drooling her teddy bear, while Sai was scribbling on his pad, probably making his interpretation of her, which usually was a giant forehead monster. Sighing, she clubbed Naruto on the head, making him sit up in a half dazed awareness.

"Get boxes and let's head out," grabbing two medium sized boxes, four small boxes, and two bags, Sakura bounded to her new home. She had yet to show her teammates, but she had assured them it was a cozy apartment in a nice shinobi neighborhood. Seeing the small apartment complex, she smiled happily, goading on how this was going to be wonderful, to finally have her own apartment. Kakashi eyed the place suspiciously, but when she asked, he said it was nothing. Walking into a lounge area, they were immediately greeted by the landlady, a middle aged woman who had just inherited the place from her great-uncle. She told them about how all the tenants had moved out since they all got a team promotion, but that she was sure offers would be filling up the other rooms soon. The room she took Sakura to was a small one bedroom, one bath apartment, with a small kitchen and living room.

"It also comes with an attic space,"

The landlady pointed out, pulling out stairs from the ceiling.

"It's what makes this room the best sell, because this about doubles the area space, and it has a lovely view."

Sakura was the first one to go up, followed by the landlady; the boys chose to lounge around the living room instead. Once up, Sakura beamed at the space, it was tall enough that even Kakashi could stand full height, it would be a good place for a small study maybe.

"I will get you the last minute papers you need to sign, and then I think you would appreciate some old furniture some tenants left behind."

"Really, that would be great; I only have a few things that my parents bought me, so that would be great!"

After the landlady made her way down, Sakura poked more around the attic. There was a broken dish, and pile of what looked like to be dirty rags, but that was it, besides the layer of dust that covered the area. Seeing shutters, she walked towards the windows. Inspecting closer, she noticed no dust laid on them, like they had been used a lot, but she quickly dismissed the thought. Her hand barely touched the handle when a loud pound made her whip her head around. Looking around, she finally spotted something black, racing through the shadows of the darker spots of the attic. Walking slowly towards the source, she screamed at the top of her lungs when something touched her leg. Looking down she saw something black, and something that looked very similar to a cat. Her teammates were already in the attic, looking at her in question, and in fighting stance. Her face slightly flushed as she looked down, picking up the cat.

"Heh, it was only a cat that scared me guys, sorry."

"Geez Sakura-chan, the way you screamed as if you saw –"

"Dickless naked," Sai casually inputted, making Naruto go off into a string of curses and hand gestures. Kakashi glanced the room over, before setting his eyes on the pink-haired girl again.

"Expect the unexpected, Sakura. You should know this," he said lazily, while Sakura fumed silently.

"Whatever, you can go back down; I'll be down in a minute."

She said, walking toward the shutters once again, cat in her arms. She gently set the cat down, and touched the handles. Chills went across her body, but ignoring it, she opened the windows into the crisp fall afternoon. The view was amazing, a clear view outside of Konoha's walls. To her joy, there was even a small deck, enough for one person to sit comfortably. After one more look around her view, she went back downstairs to see how her team liked it.

Hours later, after setting up her new furniture (Thanks to Lanni, the landlady) and pinning up a couple of Sai's paintings, Sakura was finally allowed to enjoy her new home in peace and alone. After folding her clothes, she lay sprawled against her couch, smiling lightly. She felt her eyes drooping, and before she knew it, she dozed off into sleep.

Her eyes opened, staring into black ones, making her flinch at the proximity. Just like a flash, they were gone. Sakura sat up, looking around. She seemed to be in a forest, and it was night time. A bare back caught her eye, to her left, what looked to be a young man retreating from where she sat. Sakura couldn't see clearly, but her curiosity to see the man up close was killing her. That, and she remembered the dark orbs looking into her own possibly could be Sasuke's. She got up, running towards the person who seemed always out of reach. He disappeared, but Sakura's feet kept running. Soon, she was in front of what looked to be a rotted house. Chills spread through her body, so she stepped back, only to run into something. Looking over her shoulder with wide-eyes, she saw the man she saw before, except face to face. He had a strong jaw, yet almost boyish features, with dulled black eyes, and short black hair. Staring into her eyes directly, he grabbed her arms and whipped her around so she was chest to chest with him. He leaned his forehead onto hers, gripping her arms tightly.

"Please, please don't let me be alone. Come with me, please, they left me, you have to stay."

He whispered and murmured, like a poor lost lamb. His eyes were so broken to her, yet they brought an unwanted sensation. Her footsteps fell in place with his, as they walked like they were dancing, closer to the house. They were about on the doorstep when his grip tightened.

"I have you-"

Whatever came next was suddenly interrupted by screeching sound. Sakura bolted straight up from her spot on the couch, a fresh line of sweat gleaming her body. She breathed heavily, before she realized she woke up from that strange dream. Looking for the source of the screeching, she saw the cat had spilt Sakura's water all over itself. Taking a deep breath, she stretched her back out, and went to get ready for bed.

The next morning, Sakura set out early to shop for food to fill her new kitchen. Of course it was things that were easy to make, since she wasn't the greatest cook. After putting all that away, she had coffee on her small deck. When she was coming back in, her foot crunched under something, making her slightly cringe. Looking down, she saw a photograph, picking it up and brushing the dust off, she saw it was a picture of a young boy, with spiky black hair and wide, curious black eyes. He had boyish charm, and Sakura could have sworn she had seen him somewhere. She shrugged it off and went back down stairs, putting the picture in her drawer, and petting her new pet cat. A flash caught the corner of her eyes, making her head whip towards the open window, only to see nothing. Sighing loudly, she picked up her cat,

"Having to live alone has sure made me jittery, maybe I should get a mission-"

A loud crash was heard in her kitchen, and she rushed in, to find her empty coffee cup lying on the floor, broken. The cat forcibly leaped out of Sakura's arms, running off into the house. Her nose wrinkled, as she narrowed her eyes,

"This place better not have any damn rats."

This is the second chapter, things are slowly heating up, hope you enjoyed

I do not own Naruto or Sakura would probably have a bigger part in life :P


End file.
